Tell Me I'm Special Gabriel Sylar Gray
by LolitaRaven
Summary: My first fanfic. Sylar is my favourite Heroes character. NOTE: My fic does not fit in with the continuity of the Heroes series.
1. Chapter 1

**Tell Me I'm Special (Gabriel "Sylar" Gray)**

_Chapter One_

**Alex's P.O.V**

*briiing*

I groan and switch off the source of the noise...my alarm clock. It was that time again. The time where I have to drag myself out of bed for a shower, change of clothes and breakfast so I can go to my nine-to-five job and start all over the next morning. The reality of life.

Getting up I notice that my favourite watch isn't anywhere to be seen. My mum got it for me for my 21st birthday. It's a silver "sylar" with my name and a message engraved on the back. "Oh no!" I mutter as I finally find my precious watch. Its on the floor in my bathroom but the links in the strap have broken and so have the hands. I curse my dog Schmeichel, guessing he stepped on it, but I look at his face and forgive him. I flip open my mobile phone and call my brother, Sean.

"Hello?" he mumbles as you realize he works late nights at the restaurant. "Hey Sean, sorry to wake you" I say he replies "s'ok." "Have you go the number for the place mum got my watch from? Damn dog sat on it" I say shooting Schmeichel a glare that he just shakes off. "Nah sorry sis." I sigh "But one of the guys at the restaurant was complaining that his watch was broken. I think he went to Gray and Son's on Sussex Gardens." Sean gives me the address. "Kay, thanks bro, bye." "See ya soon." The phone clicks and I replace the receiver. "Great one more thing I have to do!" I think.

I catch the number 27 bus to Sussex Gardens and find myself in front of a small, almost unnoticeable shop. You knew you were at the right place when you saw "Gray & Son's" in frosted lettering in the glass panes of the peeling green door. I step inside and hear a little bell over my head ring, alerting the shopkeeper of my presence. He was a tall guy, with neat dark hair and a pair of dorky glasses. He was quite cute in a high-school nerd kinda way. "He has to be the "son" in Gray and Son" I though to myself. I was distracted at this thought, barely hearing him ask "How can I help?" I snap out of it and blush lightly, hoping he hadn't guessed what I was thinking. "Umm...I need to get my watch fixed" I said as he absent-mindedly tinkered with what looked to be a really old clock. "Its a silver "sylar" brand" I continued. His ears pricked up at this. "Do you mind if I take a look?" he asked politely, but gave me the impression he was going to look anyway. He held it to his ear, which I though was odd, but hey I don't know the first thing about watch repair! "Hmm" he thought aloud "I should be able to have it foxed for you in a few days. If you leave your details I can call you when I'm done" He smile. It was a slightly uneasy smile. I scribbled my phone number on a bit of paper none the less. "Thank you..." I paused, I didn't even know his name! "Gabriel" he said almost instinctively- looking uncomfortable at revealing his name. "Thanks Gabriel" I said and rushed off to see if I could catch the bus that had just pulled up.

**Gabriel/Sylar's P.O.V**

"Why did I tell her my real name?" I thought closing my eyes and picturing her face. There was something about her that I couldn't place. And the "sylar" watch... was it a trap of some kind? Hmm that seemed the do good-ers kind of style. But still there was definitely something about her that I almost liked. "Alexia" I muttered after turning over the watch to find the engraving "Happy 21st birthday Alexia. Mum xx" I laugh "I have plans for you Alexia."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

**Alex's P.O.V**

I had a strange feeling about the guy in the watch repair shop, Gabriel. Kind of like he didn't belong, but to what I didn't know. The day at work had been pretty uneventful. I made tea and filed papers for uptight solicitors for a living, so I was never going to do or be anything special. But I wasn't going to let that get me down tonight. My brother's best friend Tyler (or TJ as we usually call him) is a boxing coach, and his guy just won a HUGE fight...don't ask me...I hate boxing. Even so, a group of us are going out to celebrate. TJ is one of my closest mates too. The problem is that my partner in crime Krissy is bringing her boyfriend Ryan. Krissy and Ryan have been dating since we were at school, even though Ryan is my brother's age- 3 years older than Krissy and myself. TJ has a "thing" for Krissy and is convinced that Ry is cheating on her. I wouldn't be surprised...once a player always a player. But we kept quite to keep the peace. Krissy knew how we felt but chose to stand by Ryan.

As soon as I got home I jumped in the shower. I could hear Schmeichel scratching at the door. I noted mentally that if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have seen Gabriel, of whom I seemed to be growing fonder of, despite only meeting earlier today. I decided to get him a treat next time I went past the pet shop. As I got out and put on my bath robe the intercom for my flat buzzed. "Hey its' me Alex" I heard Krissy's voice call. "Come on up, doors unlocked" I said as I buzzed her in.

After quite a few outfit changes Krissy and I were satisfied that we looked good. I went for a black and purple halter top and some tight fitting black jeans, while Krissy decided on a red flowing top and a black knee-length skirt. Ryan and Sean were picking us up from my flat and TJ was going to meet us at the bar with his newest champ. The boys arrived right on cue and we left for the bar. About an hour and a half had passed since we arrived at the bar. Ry and Krissy were dancing and so, rather disturbingly were TJ and Sean. I busied myself with my mobile, wishing that I had someone to dance with. I heard a noise beside me, looking up to see a barman who handed me a drink. Jack Daniels and coke, my favourite "Compliments of the gentleman at the end of the bar" he replied to my bemused look. As I glanced across the bar the drink sender caught my eye. It couldn't be...could it?

Standing there casually against the bar was the watchmaker Gabriel Gray. But this wasn't the same Gabriel that I had met earlier. The knitwear had been changed for a pale blue shirt with the top few buttons undone and black trousers. His hair, which was meticulously combed this morning was in a "just got out of bed style." If I though he was cute this morning, he was downright gorgeous now! I looked at the table to find my mobile phone, thinking that the alcohol I had drank would give me the courage to speak to Gabriel. When I looked up he was gone. I saw the door swing shut and had a strange compulsion to go through it and see if the mysterious watchmaker was there. I grab my bag and make for the door. Once outside the cold air hits me like a slap. Maybe the guy I'd seen wasn't Gabriel after all? I see a shadow loom in the alleyway opposite me. It comes over me and engulfs me. I feel myself slipping and fell into unconsciousness. The last thing I see is a pair of hazel eyes gleaming at me and then the darkness takes over me.

_"...my shiny new toy..."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_~...my shiny new toy...~_

**Alex's P.O.V**

I woke with a start, wondering where my assailant was, only to find myself in bed. I look at my mobile, which is conveniently sat on my bedside table. "What the....?" The phone displays that it was 8.30am on the 22nd April, three days since I was out at the club...but I can't remember a thing. The last thing I remember is going outside (I have no idea why) and hearing a voice. A voice that sent chills down my spine...my shiny new toy...

I shudder just thinking about it! I can't place that voice. I glance at the answer machine and notice that it is flashing. I have the usual kind of messages from Krissy, Sean and TJ to ask why I left the club early and a message from work asking why I haven't been in. "What am I going to tell them?" I think "They'll never believe that I can' remember the last three days!" I notice that Schmeichel had been fed, which is odd as I know I haven't fed him today. But there is his half empty bowl. I shake it off thinking that I must have got up, fed him and forgot about it...but I can't shake the nagging feeling like something isn't right.

Then I notice that there is still one message on the answer machine. I press play and head into the kitchen to make a coffee. "Click............my shiny new toy................." The familiar rasp fills the room and I rush back in. The message is solitary, surrounded by silence either side. I wait for the end of the message to hear the number. "The caller left no number" the incessantly chirpy womans voice says. I sigh and go to finish getting my drink.

***riiiing***

The phone. "Oh crud!" I think as I edge towards the receiver. I tried to steady my breath as I picked up the phone. "h..hello?" I said. "His is this Ms Alex Evans?" The voice asked. "Yes this is she" I replied putting on my best 'telephone voice' that I usually reserved for work. "This is Gabriel Gray. I just wanted to know that I have repaired your watch. You can come and collect it any time." I can't help but sigh with relief. "O.K. Thank you. I will be around later today to come and get it." Gabriel replied "Thats fine. See you then." And with that he hangs up. I feel slightly better knowing that I am going to see Gabriel- which makes me smile. I don't know, I guess I just have a good feeling about him.

I complete my daily routine and head off for another exciting day at work. I decide to pop out for a sandwich for lunch, when my mobile phone rings "Wow aren't I popular today" I think as I flip it open. "Hello?" I ask "Hey Alex, it's Noah Bennet." Noah has been a family friend for years. "Hey Noah, hows stuff?" I ask cheerily "Not too bad. Listen, its mine and Sandra's wedding anniversary tonight, would you mind babysitting Claire and Lyle for me?" He asks. "Noah Claire is sixteen!" I reply, knowing that he is HUGELY protective of his children. "I know. But I would feel better if I knew the kids were safe while we went out." I pause. "O.K. What time do you want me to come over?" I ask "Umm, about six O'clock-ish?" He says "Yup that sounds grand. See you then." "Bye Alex."

After finally finishing filing a case that seems longer than 'War and Peace', I get ready to go home. I get on the bus and get half-way home before I realize that I have to go collect my watch. "Crap!" I think out loud, to evil stares from an old lady say across from me. I press the button and get off, deciding to cut my losses and walk back to Gabriel's shop. I arrive looking like a mess, but realize that the shop closes in five minutes. As I enter the bell on the door chimes to let the Gabriel know that I'm there. When he emerges, he seems...disheveled and unnerved. He brightens when he sees me. "Hey Alex" he says with a smile and I could have sworn that he winked at me. "Here's your watch" he says. I notice that it looks exactly like it did before it had its unfortunate meeting with me dog. "How much do I owe you?" I ask apprehensively, wondering why I hadn't asked before. Gabriel looks up, his eyes catching mine and I realize that one look from him mesmerizes me. "Its on the house" he says and I feel him stare into my eyes. I want to stay like this forever, but I see the clock on the wall behind him. "Oh crap,I have to go. I have to babysit a family friend's kids. Noah will kill me if I'm late!" "Noah?" He says "Noah Bennet?" He asks, sounding curious . "Yeah, you know him?" I ask. "Only in passing" he back-tracks. "Well, I'd better be off" you say. "Can..Can I call you?" Gabriel asks in a stutter and then looks as is he can't believe what he just said. "Yeah sure" I replied and left.

**Unknown P.O.V**

I see her leave and follow her to the bus stop. I stand a distance behind her, breathing the smell of her perfume on the breeze. She's all mine...just a shame she doesn't know it yet.....


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

**Alex's P.O.V**

Waiting at the cold bus stop I feel rather uneasy. Like someone is watching me. I hear a noise and turn around swiftly..but no one is there. "Must just be paranoid" I say to myself as I get out my mobile phone and call Krissy's number.

***Click***

Krissy: Hello?

Alex: Hey Krissy, its Alex

Krissy: About time, where the hell have you been?!?

Alex: Collecting my watch from the repair shop...mother

Krissy: Shut up! So whats up?

Alex: I'm babysitting for Noah's kids tonight so I don't know when i'll be back...wait why are you still in? You and Ryan had a date tonight

Krissy: Yeah he's had to cancel... work y'know. Umm well have fun..Bye.

***click***

She hung up! I make a mental note to switch her shampoo for something rather nasty when I get back. I check my newly fixed watch and wonder where the bus is. That uneasy feeling washes over me again.

**Unknown P.O.V**

"Can she tell I'm here?" I wonder as she looks around nervously. I can still smell her scent on the air and I drink it in greedily. So perfect, so precious...."Shame her world will be crushed." My pulse quickens. I want...need this girl. All seems quiet so I move forward, edging closer and closer to her and her inevitable downfall. I'm within touching distance, using all my self restraint not to grab her right this second...

Blinding light. I sneak back to the shadows only to realize that the bus she was waiting for has arrived. I curse and head off in the opposite direction. My revenge will be sweet...

**Alex's P.O.V**

My eyes dart around nervously as the air grows heavy. It seems to engulf me and drag me down. Every sound, every smell is magnified.

Then a sudden light snaps me back to my senses. The buss headlights dazzle me. I quickly regain some composure, pay for my ticket and took a seat near a young mum and her baby. As the bus drives off, I'm sure I can see a figure in the shadows.

After a fifteen minute ride I get to the Bennet's house. I am about to knock on the door when I feel a cold chill on my neck. I turn around swiftly, only to see a chunk of my past I never though would resurface.

"Y..ou" I stutter


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

**Alex's P.O.V**

"You?!"

"Yes me. And you made a big mistake, Alexia."

Staring back at me through the darkness are the cold, blue, unforgiving eyes of my ex-boyfriend. I never thought I'd have to see Adam Monroe again.

"How...did you find me here?" I stutter taking a step back from the door step.

"It was easy. You never were any good at these little games, Alex." I've seen the look in his eyes before. At this moment, I can tell that I'm in for some severe...discipline.

"I told you what would happen if you left me. Didn't I tell you? My beautiful Alex." He moves forwards and brushes the hair from my face. I know what's coming and I brace myself. The impact of Adam's fist on my face still manages to knock me over. "Now look what you've made me do!" he shouts as he kicks me in the stomach. I can hear a shout from somewhere to my right and Adam takes off. Noah rushes over to me as Sandra tells the Claire and Lyle to stay inside. All I can hear are the words "You're bleeding".

"Honestly I'm fine Sandra." I say as she fusses around me. "You two have a reservation to get to, so don't be late!" I say as Noah ushers her out of the room. "Be good you two" I hear Sandra call just before the door clicks closed. I grab a drink and head into the living room. "Where's Lyle?" I ask as I sit on the comfy sofa. "He's upstairs playing on a game." She replies. "Will you help me with my cheerleading routine?" Oh dear...this will be interesting! Not wanting to disappoint, I stand up and move the furniture so we can practice. I am trying my best, but whereas Claire makes it look easy I make it look like a shambles. "Claire, I'm not cut out for all this exercise!" I say and sit back down on the sofa and sip my now warm drink. "Lyle" I call although it seems to fall on deaf ears. "We are gunna watch a movie- so come down if you want to..." I am, again, greeted by silence, so I go to make some popcorn. Suddenly the lights begin to flicker and a kind of static seems to hang in the air. "Must be a faulty fuse" I think to myself. I take the popcorn out of the microwave and head towards the fuse box.

The static gets more intense the closer to the fuse box I get, but a thumping noise breaks the eerie silence. "Claire? Lyle?" I call but there is no answer except for a muffled noise emanating from the living room. Abandoning the fuse I decide to head back up to check on Claire, but nothing could prepare me for the sight before me. There he was. A tall, dark, foreboding man with Claire pinned against the wall. I can't see any restraints, but he must be holding her there somehow. Claire gasps now and blood trickles down her face. She looks so scared, so helpless. I see Sandra's favourite vase on the side and grab it. "Please forgive me Sandra" I say as I sneak up behind the figure. I muster all my strength and swing the vase at his head. Luckily I don't miss and he falls to the ground- as does Claire who appeared to be levitating. "People can't levitate" I say to myself as I rush over to see if she is hurt. The lights click on and I turn around to see an empty space where the man once lay.

I call the police about the attack and Noah and Sandra. They rush home straight away. "Not my night is it?" I retort as Noah asks what happened. Claire fills her parents in on the details- I mean I missed most of it while I was trying to check the fuses. Noah and Sandra look grimly at each other.

"Sylar....."


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

**Alex's P.O.V**

"Sylar...."

"Wha...what's a sylar?" I ask looking from Noah's look of distain and Sandra's fearful one. "Not what, who" Noah replies. I look of puzzlement crosses my face as I try to process this information. That the shadowy figure in the darkness belonged to a person. A person who was willing to hurt a child. I can feel my head swimming. I can't even begin to comprehend this kind of monster.

"Why?" I splutter. "Why here? Why Claire?" Noah sighs, "That is easier to explain. And after what you did for my Claire-Bear, it's only fair that I explain..."

And that moment my world was torn apart. Noah explained to me that Claire was... different. Special if you will. That her cells regenerate, that she can heal from any injury. He also explains that she isn't the only one. There are may others with varying abilities...gifts I suppose. And they all live amongst us, blending in seamlessly with society. Well, not all. There is a mysterious man- the "Sylar" that Noah and Sandra spoke of earlier, who uses his gift for evil. He tracks down others like him and brutally murders them. Tonight I came face to face with a murderer! A mass murderer at that!

Noah offers to drive me home, but I refuse. I need the fresh air to sort out my head. Before I realise it, my feet are taking me in the totally wrong direction. Tentatively I push the buzzer for the flat that stands in front of me. The flat above the Watchmaker's shop "Hello?" a voice crackles. "Hi, Gabriel, it's Alex." "Alex? Come in!" He lets me in and I sit down on the battered sofa in his living room. The whole place seems to have an odd odour that I can't quite place. " How did baby sitting go?" As soon as he's asked I break down into tears. All the memories of the night came flooding back. My feelings of fear at the bus stop; Adam assaulting me and the horror of realising that Claire and I could easily have been killed by a homicidal maniac!

I feel a strong, warm, comforting arm slide around my shoulders. I lean back and rest my head on Gabriel's shoulder. I tell him all about Adam- that I left him because he was controlling and manipulative. But today Adam was something else. Despite his faults he had never before been violent to me, so today was a real shock. "There's something else" I say to Gabriel who shifts uncomfortably underneath me. "While I was babysitting….I ….we…." I gulp in some air as I feel myself tear up again. "A man…a…a murderer attacked us. I scared him off, but….oh God!" I once again can't control my tears. "Did…did you call the police?" Gabriel asks, visibly shaken by what I've said. "No, its weird but you're the first person I though to call once I got out of there."

There's a brief pause, so I look up to see Gabriel smiling at me. "Really?" he asks as if what I've said is absurd and impossible. "Yeah. It sound silly, but I feel safe with you." My eyes lock with Gabriel's and all at once I feel like this feeling is the most wonderful thing in the world. That this moment is so perfect and so right. I lean up and feel Gabriel's lips against mine. He seems shocked at first but then he seems to relax and softly kisses me back.

**Gabriel's P.O.V**

"That was close tonight. Too close." My mind is racing- wondering how I can have been so stupid. What did Bennett tell her? What if she guesses? Suddenly I feel a warmth on my lips. It takes a second to register, but Alex is…yes! She's kissing me! Maybe I haven't blown it after all. I kiss her back, softly so I don't come over as desperate. "All I have to do is be more careful next time" I think to myself. "Then I will have something to make mum proud. In time Alex will see my work….see me as special. For once I will be the guy everyone admires. I will make mum proud of me. Even if I have to kill everyone of those damned do-gooders." I smile into the kiss as my next plan takes form.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

**Krissy's P.O.V**

Its been days since I've seen Alex and I'm getting seriously worried. I left her answer phone messages but she hasn't replied. I mean it's not normal not to see your room-mate for nearly three days! I go to here door but realize that its open. Looking around it obvious that she's been here- she's not a slob but keeping her room neat isn't top of her list of priorities if she can avoid it! Ryan is taking me out to a really posh restaurant tonight for our anniversary, I I grab my coat and head to the shopping center. After hours of browsing I choose a strapless red silk dress with a black belt, black shoes with a kitten heal and a red bow and a black lace choker. "This is gonna stop Ry dead!" I think to myself, pleased with my purchases.

I smile to myself in the mirror as I add the finishing touches to my outfit. I look good! I glance at the clock which displays 5.02pm, as Ry is picking me up at twenty past five I make myself a cup of coffee and flick through a magazine. In the distance I hear "I'll be there for you" (yeah I'm a HUGE friends fan) by the Remembrants blare out from my handbag. I jump up and rush to it, hoping that the caller ID will display Alex's name. I stare slightly taken aback when I see that it's Ry.

***click***

Krissy: Hello?

Ry: Hey babe, its me

Krissy: Well I guessed that from caller ID! I'm really looking forward to tonight I...

Ry: Yeah thats what I wanted to talk about. I...um...can't make it tonight.

Krissy: Wha...what?!

Ry: Yeah babe I'm...um...really held up at the restaurant and I said I'd help Sean out. You didn't go to any effort did you?

I look in the mirror at my perfectly made up face and my new outfit.

Krissy: No Ry. I guess I didn't.

***click***

With that I put the phone down. How could he do that to me? Its our anniversary for Christ's sake! I dissolve into tears. I can't deal with this again. I hear the Friends theme tune agin, hoping its Ry to say that it was all a mix up, I grab it eagerly. The caller ID says Alex, so I pull myself together for her sake.

***click***

Krissy: Hello?

Alex: Hey Krissy, its Alex

Krissy: About time, where the hell have you been?!?

Alex: Collecting my watch from the repair shop...mother

Krissy: Shut up! So what's up with you?

Alex: I'm babysitting for Noah's kids tonight so I don't know when I'll be back...wait why are you still in? You and Ryan had a date tonight

Krissy: Yeah he's had to cancel... work y'know. Umm well have fun..Bye.

***click***

I know I'm being rude for hanging up but I really cant deal with all this right now. I continue to sob for about half an hour before my supply of tissues and ice cream runs out. I grab my phone and call the first guy that comes to mind. Tyler.

**Tyler's P.O.V**

Although its getting late, I'm still at work. Don't get me wrong, my boss isn't a slave driver or anything, I've stayed to keep my boxing moves in tip-top condition. That and the fact that I can't stand to see Krissy with him. Since they started dating a cloud of doubt has always floated around Ryan. Krissy brushes it off but....but he doesn't treat her how she should be treated. How I would treat her. I would treat her like a princess, he treats her... I slam my fists into the punch bag in front of me at the though of it. Good job I'm not sparring I guess. I go to take a shower when I hear my mobile phone ring. I grab it and answer. "Hello?" I can barely understand a word, but between sobs Krissy tells me that Ryan has stood her up. That makes my blood boil. I also hear the words "tissues" and "ice-cream". I get the picture. I tell he I'll be right over and head to the store. As I leave I flip open my phone and call Sean.

***click***

Sean: Hello?

Tyler: Hey bro!!

Sean: TJ? As much as I love you...why are you calling me at work?

Tyler: Just to ask if Ryan got caught up helping you at work..

Sean: No. He had the whole day off today.

Tyler: I see. Well thanks for the info. Speak to you soon/

Sean: Bye TJ.

***click***


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

**Alex's P.O.V**

I wake up in an unfamiliar bed with a start. I relax a little when I recall last night's events. "Oh God" I think to myself "I told Gabriel! He must think I'm stupid!" I sigh and make my way down stairs. Once at the bottom I see Gabriel's snoring figure on the sofa. I inwardly smile that he let me have his bed. Seeing as he's 6' 2" I can't imagine that the sofa is very comfy! I leave him a note so as not to disturb him and slip out of the door, heading to work.

Noah's revelation shocked me. Special people...its like something straight out of a comic book or a super hero movie! This can't be happening. Why these people? Why not everyone? And who are this "company" that Noah mentioned? He kinda spat the name out, so I'm guessing that they aren't in his good books. Speaking of books, I wonder if any research has been done on this phenomenon. I make a mental not to go to the library in my lunch break and check if there are any books on these people.

After several tedious hours of typing and filing its time for lunch. I grab a sandwich off the trolley and head out to the library. I think about asking the librarian but then realize that she'll think I'm psycho. I browse the science general section to no avail. I then scan the genetic's section, which proves to be more fruitful. A book called "Activating Evolution" grabs my attention. I read the first few pages and realize that this is exactly what I'm looking for. I take the book to the librarian and borrow it for 3 weeks. I drag my feet as I head to work, I guess the wonders of evolution will have to wait until my 9 to 5 is done.

**Gabriel's P.O.V**

I wake up on the uncomfortable sofa, but smile when I remember why I'm there. Alex and I shared our first kiss! And she doesn't suspect a thing about Sylar, thank God. I can't let this get ruined. I head into the kitchen and see a note on the fridge

_Gabriel,_

_I'm sorry I had to take off for work. Thanks for helping me out last night. I was wondering if you wanted to go bowling with the at 7pm tomorrow. Here's my mobile no, so text em f you're interested._

_Alex_

_xxx_

Reading that note for the seventh time my heart skips a beat. She's asked me out! Me! No ones ever asked me out before. What I'm doing really must be making me special. I take out my mobile and text Alex my reply

.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I turn my phone on as I get on the bus to go home. It bleeps and I look to see a message from a number I don't recognize.

_Hey Alex, its Gabriel. I would love to go bowling with you tomorrow. Meet you at my place at seven. Gabriel xx_

The kisses at the end made my heart stop. He said yes! I was worried that last night's kiss was just a something he'd done to stop me feeling more upset than I already was. But he really likes me! I get off the bus and skip home feeling elated.

Krissy and I catch up over dinner and she tells me all about Ryan blowing her off. "Its not so bad though" she says through a mouthful of food. "TJ came over with some tissues, ice-cream and wine" she smiled. "Oh my God. So he stayed the night then" I wink. "Yeah" she replies, "I mean nothing sketchy happened but I woke up in his arms, which is a nice change from Ry's snoring!" We giggle about that for quite some time (maybe due to the amount of wine we got through while catching up.) "So where were you last night missy?!" She demands. "I had some...issues whilst baby sitting so I went to see Gabriel and..." "Wait you went to see the watch guy?" I roll my eyes. "Yes and his name is Gabriel. Anyhoo... we kissed!!!" I practically scream "And we're going on a date tomorrow night!" "Its alright for some" Krissy winks.

Later in my room I take out my library book and begin to read. By the endo of the book, I'm totally dumbstruck at the sheer volume of information that these pages contain. I wonder why this isn't widely publicized. As tomorrow is Saturday I decide to pay the author, Dr Suresh a visit in Oxford.

Standing in the foyer of a neat apartment building my stomach tightens. This whole thing seems so preposterous to me, but so real at the same time. I swallow my nerves and climb the stairs to flat 5. As I approach the door I wonder if it would have been more appropriate to call first. Probably, but I'm here now so I knock on the door. I'm greeted by a young, handsome Indian man. "Dr Suresh?" I ask tentatively as I hold my copy of "Activating Evolution". "Actually my late father wrote that book you're holding." When he sees my disappointed face he continues "but I'm continuing his research." He invites me in and I oblige only to find that he already has guests. "Have...have I come at a bad time Doctor..." He cuts me off "Call me Mohinder and no its not a bad time. In fact if you're here about my father's book its probably best that they're here." I don't quite understand what he means but I take a seat as he introduces me to Matt Parkman, Molly Walker, Peter Petrelli and Nathan Petrelli. "Nathan is really good looking" I think to myself and jump when Matt begins to giggle. "I have an ability. I can read minds and hear thoughts" he smirks. Damn!

I sit with Mohinder for several hours talking about his father's book and "special people." Mohinder was right that the others would help my understanding of how these abilities work. I think he was kinda disappointed that I didn't have an ability, but he's passionate about his work so he's glad that someone is taking an interest in it. I glance at my watch to see that its almost sic o'clock. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go. I didn't realize how late it was." I say before telling Molly that I will take her to the park at four o'clock next Saturday. With that I rush off to go and get ready for my date with Gabriel. Finally everything seems to be looking up.

**Adam's P.O.V**

I'll find a way to show Alex what he really is. Then she's all mine. Whether she wants to be or not...


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

**Alex's P.O.V**

The last few weeks have flown by in a blur. Gabriel and I are officially dating now. He's so sweet and caring, not like another man from my past that springs to mind.... I have made several more meetings with Dr Suresh, or Mohinder as he keeps insisting I call him. I have also really bonded with Molly. Dr....um...Mohinder explained that because of her ability she is one of Sylar's biggest targets. And this scares me deeply. What kind of sick monster attacks a child? I shudder at the thought. I've even been more upbeat at work, which is odd as I usually can't stand the tedious boredom that accompanies office work. I guess Gabriel is having a positive effect on me...(but I'm still glad that its Saturday!)

There are moments when I look into his eyes and see shadows. Shadows of something beneath the surface that he keeps guarded from me. At first I was hurt by this, but then I realized that maybe that's just how it is. That his past experiences of rejection cause him to guard his inner-most feelings from the world for fear of having them shattered again.

A rousing chorus of "morning sunshine!" rips me from my thoughts. I open my door and I'm greeted by Sean and his girlfriend Carly. "Finally!" Sean cries in mock exasperation. I roll my eyes and push past him to go to the kitchen. "Are you stoked about tonight?" Carly asks me as she pours us both a cup of coffee. "Yeah I am. I can't wait for you guys to meet Gabriel," I smile. Tonight Gabriel gets to meet Krissy, Ryan, TJ, Sean and Carly for the first time. Although we have only been dating for a few weeks I want Gabriel to see that I care about him and want him in my life. Maybe he will shed some light into the shadowy chasms that fill his eyes from time to time. We have reservations for 6 at a swanky restaurant in the east end of London that has had rave reviews from the critics, a.k.a the stuck up, pompous people I deal with at work. Krissy, Carly and I are going shopping for something nice to wear, so I quickly get changed and grab my jacket.

After several hours of trailing through shopping centers we find our perfect outfits. Carly chooses a long strapless red dress, while Krissy opts for a charcoal pencil skirt and a blue sweater. I (finally) decide on a knee-length purple dress with a kind of lace detail front panel. We are gunna knock the boys dead!

We arrive at the restaurant at 6 o'clock sharp and are ushered to our table. The meal is delicious and I'm pleased to see Gabriel laughing and joking with TJ and Sean. Ryan seems...distant, almost as if he wishes he were somewhere else which annoys me. The look on Krissy's face says it all. He's letting her down again. We split the bill and go our separate ways.

"Don't wait up" I wink to Krissy who's expression brightens for a moment. Gabriel and I head back to his apartment and, as soon as we are in through the door, our lips meet. I feel the passion rising as his lips brush my jaw-line and down my neck. I hold him tightly, enjoying the feel of his lips and his breath on the cold skin of my neck. I run my fingers through his hair as he turns his attention back to my lips. He kisses me softly but needily. Soon he runs his tongue over my bottom lip and I gladly grant him entrance. He picks me up bridal style, breaking the kiss for an instant and leaving me gasping for more. He carries me to his bed and lays me down gently before he pulls me close to him once again. I know that this is the right time. And we are both ready to take the next step, hand in hand...

A sharp ringing noise wakes me from me dreamless sleep. I notice that its 8.30am and smile at the sleeping form of Gabriel lying next to me.

***Click***

Alex: Hello?

Mohinder: Hi Alex, Its Mohinder.

Alex: Hi!

Mohinder: Sorry to bother you this early on a Sunday but I have a small problem.

Alex: What's the matter?

Mohinder: Matt is out of town, but I've just had a call from a young man who has an ability. He's finding it hard to cope and desperately needs my help. But he lives all the way in Leeds.

Alex: So you need someone to babysit Molly?

Mohinder: In a nutshell, yes.

Alex: Of course I'll look after Molly. I'll be at yours in a few hours with some things

Mohinder: Thank you so much Alex, you're a life saver!

Alex: No problem Mohinder...see you soon

Mohinder: Goodbye

***Click***

I go to get up out of bed to retrieve my clothes that are scattered about the floor when an arm snakes round my waist, pulling me backwards. "Where's the fire?" Gabriel asks with a smile. "Dr Suresh has to leave town. I have to go to his and look after Molly." I state adding under my breath "but what use am I if Sylar turns up?" I head off to get the bus, leaving Gabriel to his thoughts.

**Adam P.O.V**

I see Alex leaving the watchmaker's apartment and I know that Dr Suresh has fallen for the tripe I fed him on the phone. All that's waiting for him in Leeds is a wild goose chase! But now Sylar knows Molly is in the hands of a novice, and he won't be able to resist the urge to find her. But this time Alex will find out. She'll see the truth and then she will be back in my arms for good...

**Gabriel/Syalr P.O.V**

I feel that sensation washing over me again and I know that I can't stop it. I've waited so long for Molly's power that I can't give up now. But Alex will be there. I can't risk her finding out who...what I am. But without this ability, she wouldn't look at a no-body like me twice! I have to do this for myself...for her, my darling Alex. I grab a jacket and head off towards the Doctor's apartment. To wait until he leaves and reclaim my prize. The ultimate prize.

**Alex's **

Molly and I had a great time today. I took her to the park and then for ice-cream, but I got her to promise that she wouldn't tell Mohinder...although if Matt was here I'm sure he would like to participate! It's getting late and Molly has school tomorrow so I tuck her into bed and read her a story. I hear a noise from the kitchen and Molly tells me that the "boogeyman" is here. "It'll be ok" I say to her as I go to investigate. But as I leave I see a movement in the shadows and I know who it is.

"Hey!" I call out.

But nothing could prepare me for my first glimpse of the "face of evil" as he turned towards me and faced the light.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

**Alex's P.O.V**

I stare in total disbelief as those dark eyes close in on me and focus in the light.

"G...Gabriel? Is..is that you?" I manage to stutter as my heart clenches in my rib cage. "You're Sylar?" I say as the shock in my voice begins to turn into rage. "Alex, let me explain..." he begins. "Explain...how the hell can you explain that you were about to attack a child! How can you explain that?" Gabriel moves towards me, reaching out to hold me, but I jerk backwards so violently that I knock over a small table. "Don't. Just don't touch me." I say to him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

As I wrap my arms around myself I hear a creaking and see Mohinder come in mumbling something about a wild goose chase and a waste of his time. He freezes at the sight of Gabriel...Sylar and instinctively grabs Molly. "Alex are you ok?" Mohinder says "Stay away from her Sylar" he spits. "Its fine Mohinder...I can deal with this, I think" I add the last part under my breath, after all I thought I could trust...him, but I guess I was wrong about that. I nod to Mohinder and he takes Molly out of the apartment, leaving me and him alone again. After a moment's silence I speak in a croaky voice, "what if I had a power?" He looks bemused for a moment before I continue. "What if I had a power? Would you kill me too? Steal my brain and for what? Some sick kick?" My voice grows stronger with every breath.

"What have you done with my Gabriel?" I ask as tears begin to well in my eyes. I fight to keep them back as he answers "I did this to be special, so you would like me. So I could be someone to you." The first of many tears spill down my cheek "Special? This doesn't make you special. You're a fucking monster!" I scream before I run out of the apartment and into the cold air.

Its beginning to rain which I'm pleased about. At least it disfigures some of my tears. I hear footsteps on the pavement but don't look up until I feel warm breath on my neck. I turn around and I'm confronted by the same cold, blue eyes I came to dread. "Adam?" A smirk plays across his lips as he says "Yes my love, tis I." I drop my eyes, from his powerful gaze, to the wet pavement. "How did you know where I was?" I ask tentatively, not sure if I want the answer. "Well I have bat-powers you know" he says in a matter of fact manner but I can hear the laughter playing on his voice. He isn't going to tell me and I'm sure as hell not going to push the subject. "He was a mistake Alexia, as was leaving me." Oh lord, I can't deal with this right now. "How about we give things another go? Put that monster behind you" He says moving closer and closer with every syllable. He whispers "you know you want to" before his lips meet mine and the world melts away. I get caught in the moment of being wanted, deepening the kiss, holding on to this elated feeling for dear life. Then as we part the cold air slaps me back to reality. "The things you've done Adam, you're no better than he is. Why should I trust you after all the pain you put me through? I loved you. But I still have the bruises and scars from your approach to a relationship." I spit and then begin to walk away. I feel a powerful grip on my arm which spins me around into the abyss of those eyes again.

"You know I love you Alex." Adam says, but as I begin to respond I'm blinded by a bright light and a sudden screech.

Squinting I can make out the form of a posh car, a Mercedes or an Aston Martin perhaps. At this point Adam runs off into the darkness. "Yeah sure he loves me" I think, "There could be any kind of psycho in that car and he's fine to leave me here!" A familiar voice disrupts my thoughts. "Alexia? Alexia is that you?" A figure appears against the brightness of the light. A figure in a sharp suit. "God Alex we were so worried when Mohinder said Sylar had you!" the figure says. My eyes begin to adjust to the brightness and I am face to face with Nathan Petrelli, looking disheveled but still gorgeous. "I've been looking for you since he brought Molly to my place. Sylar doesn't know where I live so we're safe." He gently puts his arm around me "you're safe now." As soon as I get into the car I'm pulled into a bone-crunching hug by Peter. "Can't...breathe...too...tight" I gasp as Nathan laughs. As we begin the car journey back I feel my eyelids get heavy. I must have fallen asleep, as the next thing I know, Nathan's strong arms are around me- carrying to me to a bed. He gently lays me down and brushes his lips against mine. "You're safe now Alex." He says.

I drift off into an uneasy sleep as can't help feeling like someone is watching me with unforgiving eyes...


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

**Alex's P.O.V**

I wake up from my uneasy sleep feeling like I've been hit by a truck. Last night's events play over in my head and I begin to cry again. I just can't believe that someone I trusted could do this...could be this. I feel sick just thinking about what might have happened to Molly if I hadn't been there. I slowly get up and realise that I'm still in last night's clothes. I quickly change and go down to get some breakfast. As I descend the staircase I can hear hushed voices coming from the living room. "She'll be safe is she stays here" Nathan's voice says as his brother returns "But she can't live her life in fear. If she stays then she can't ever go back to living normally. We need to find her somewhere else safe." "Like where Peter?" Nathan says, clearly losing patience with his brother. "I don't know- but she will always be in danger when she's with us...any of us!" The floorboard creaks and I know that I've been found out.

"Good morning sunshine!" Nathan says as he comes to the door to find the source of the noise. "You shouldn't sneak around like that. We're all on guard since...well last night." I suddenly feel bad for eavesdropping, as they are both doing their best to protect me. "I'm sorry...I just...." Nathan cuts in sating "Don't be sorry, I'm surprised you could even face getting up after last night." He wraps his arm around me and takes me through to the kitchen. "Do you feel like eating?" Peter asks me as he emerges from the living room. "Yeah I think I could manage something" I return although my mouth feels dry and my stomach is in knots. After eating a few of the mountain of pancakes Peter made me I tell Nathan that I need to get some things from my flat. I know I can't stay there for a while, but I should warn Krissy and the guys about Gab..Sylar.

As I get to the front door I realise that I've lost my keys. I press the door buzzer and wait to be let in. Over the intercom I hear a groggy Krissy say "Dude this better be good. Waking me up on my day off..." I smile to myself as she presses the button to let me in. I get to our flat door and feel someone behind me. I jump as I turn around and see who's behind me. "Nathan! You scared the life out of me!" I say as I'd totally forgotten that he was helping me collect my things. The door click open and Krissy pulls me into a giant hug. "I've been so worried...where the hell have you been?!" she scolds. I introduce Nathan and we head inside and tell her everything.

Krissy sits in silence, stunned by what I've said. "I can't believe it." She finally manages to say. "I know, it was a shock to me too." After a few tears, Nathan, Krissy and I go to collect a few of my things. "I'll tell the guys what's going on." Krissy says as she helps carry some stuff down to Nathan's car. I begin to cry again as I get in the car. Nathan wraps his arms around me saying "Its alright Alex. You're safe now. You have my word." I lean back against the plush interior of the car and feel my eyelids get heavy. Before I know it I'm asleep.

**Unknown P.O.V**

That's it Alex. Sleep your troubles away. But you're not out of the woods yet. Out of the fire and into the frying pan, as they say. You'll rue the day that you crossed so many people. Broke so many hearts...


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

**Sylar P.O.V**

After Alex leaves I fall to pieces. I try and follow her, but by the time I get outside she's gone. I feel the rain against my skin, but nothing can cleanse me of what I've done to her. How could I let my hunger get the better of me? All I wanted was to be special. To mean something to someone. Anyone. But now I'm nothing. Below nothing. I'm a monster. The one person I wanted is the one person I've alienated. I don't deserve her. But why can't I get rid of the image of her in my head? Her smile. Her eyes...

She's something worth fighting for.

I wander aimlessly up and down the rain washed streets for hours. My mood changes between fits of rage and abject sorrow. Those damn do-gooders ruined me. How did she know I was there? Someone set me up...and when I find them...I'm gonna break their hearts like they broke mine. "But I brought this on myself." I mutter as I pass street lamp after street lamp. All of this is because I can't contain this hunger. And no its cost me my life. I only had a life with her. I look up, wondering where my feet have taken me, only to find myself in front of a familiar red-brick house. I clutch the brass door knocker and rap on the door.

A woman in her fifties answers in her slippers and pink cardigan. "Gabriel? Well this is a surprise" she says whilst motioning me in. "Yeah, I know mum."

After making a coffee I sit down to talk to my mum- one of the few times I've come to see her in a long time. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asks with a tone I can't quite place. "I've...I've come for some advice. Reassurance If you will." I manage to stutter. "Well I've told you for years to stop with that damn watchmaking but you haven't listened to that advice have you?" She says in a somewhat irritated manner. I feel tears in my eyes but try not to show her I'm upset. "Mum, I've done something stupid. I've lost someone who meant the world to me. Now I don't know if she'll ever speak to me again." I can't help it now. A solitary tear rolls down my face as my voice cracks at the end of my sentence.

"Gabriel" my mum says in a softer tone than I've heard in a long time. "You say this girl was special... but be realistic dear. She sound like she's out of your league. Why would she want a watchmaker when she could have a doctor or a lawyer or a politician. Sweetheart...you could be so much more." The last six words cut into me deeper than any physical wound. My own mother...and this is her idea of comfort? "Mum, please." I croak "Tell me I mean something..tell me I'm special." I whisper the last part as if afraid to hear her response. My mum responds by getting up and fetching a plate of biscuits. "Gabriel...you could be so much more. Now I think its time you left your dear mother alone. Its getting late."

And with that I left. Back into the rain, and back into the darkness I've made for myself. But one thing sticks in my mind- I meant something to her. She's worth fighting for. I'll prove them all wrong!

**Mohinder P.O.V**

Matt has just set off for his night shift and I've finally got Molly settled after her experience earlier. I can't believe the audacity of Sylar to come here, and then to try and justify himself to Alex. I shudder just thinking about the events. I take out my phone to call Nathan to see how Alex is doing, but suddenly I feel an uncomfortable sensation and find myself suspended against the wall "Shh...we don't want to wake the little one" Sylar coos as he appears in front of me. "What..." I try to say before he cuts me off. "Alex...where is she?" He says with pure venom in his voice. "I....I mean something- to her at least. I know you set me up, so tell me where she is before I do something you'll regret." I don't want to tell him, I really don't but I'm not match for him. Peter and Nathan can make sure Alex is safe, but I can't. "I didn't set you up. Do you really think I would put Molly at risk?" He grips my throat tightly. "OK, she's at Nathan Petrelli's" I gasp, fighting for air. "Now...wasn't that easy." He smirks before pushing me...and I descend into darkness.

**Sylar P.O.V**

Now I have her. She's worth fighting for. And I'm going to make sure I get her back. Whatever the cost. I slink out into the shadows to find her. I am one with the darkness once more.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen_

**Sylar's P.O.V**

I am one with the darkness once more...

The cold night air engulfs me and the rain that was once like bullets raining down on me is now more like a fine mist. I feel alive. With a plan. Meaning. It feels like my life has meaning now. I just hope I can win Alex back. Why is she at Petrelli's house? That doesn't make sense. I try and shake the thought of them together out of my head, but fail miserably. I quicken my pace, hoping to get to her before he can try anything.

I finally arrive on a street with neatly manicured lawns and posh security gates. Looking down the street I see one in particular that looks bigger than the rest. I head in that direction, trying to stick to the shadows and avoid the street lights. When I get there I know I'm at the rights place, well the mail box says Petrelli any way. "How conceited is this guy?" I think as I see the huge "Vote Petrelli" banner in the window. I place my hands on the gates lock and freeze it, praying that there isn't some kind of sensor on this thing. Luckily there isn't, the metal snaps and I'm in. Now to find Alex.

**Alex's P.O.V**

My sleep is disturbed by a noise somewhere around me. I sit upright wondering at first if I dreamed the noise. But something isn't right, I can feel it. I suddenly feel a sharp, throbbing pain in my head. The world becomes fuzzy and I'm enveloped by the throes of unconsciousness.

**Sylar's P.O.V**

Standing in the ebony fog, I sense something I haven't felt before. Fear, desperation and an unrelenting urge to run and hide. By I stand my ground. Charging into the house isn't really going to get me anywhere. Peter will hold me off while Nathan flies her away. So I listen into the darkness for her. "With my ability this shouldn't be difficult" I smirk to myself. Seeing a light on in one annex of the house I creep over. Listening intently I hear breathing, two people talking and the sound on the TV. The voices are both male, so I assume that Nathan has Peter over and that this is where they are. Moving to the other annex I can smell perfume, Alex's perfume. Faint, but definitely there. I listen at her window hoping to catch her voice. But an uneasy feeling washes over me as I'm met with silence. No breathing, no heartbeat, just silence. "Something's wrong" I whisper. "Something's very wrong..."


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen_

**Nathan's P.O.V**

Its 8.30am. I didn't sleep too well. Listening out for noises, jumping at every ill-cast shadow. I head downstairs to the kitchen, to find Peter already there. "How'd you sleep?" He asks as I stifle a yawn. "Not so great Pete. How about you?" He suddenly seems engrossed in the floor but replies "Yeah...great...like a log..." I don't press him. Its been a manic few days what with my campaign and Alex. I'm actually forgetting what it feels like to wake up without a care.

After 20 minutes arguing with Peter whether to make bacon and eggs or pancakes (My bacon and eggs idea won in the end) I take a plate and head up to Alex's room. Surprisingly it doesn't feel weird saying that. Alex's room. I mean, its my house and my rooms, but something about it feels...natural. I softly knock on the door. "Alex, its me. I made you breakfast. Like the domestic god I am" I chuckle but get no reply. "Come on, it wasn't that bad!" I say jovially as I push open the door.

The sight before me almost makes my heart stop. The bed clothes are disheveled and what appears to be blood is on the pillow. I drop the tray I'm holding, not even caring about the stains on my cream carpet. "Alex? ALEX?!" I shout. I hear Pete's footsteps thundering up the stairs. "Pete she's gone!" How the hell did this happen?! I grab my mobile and call Alex's number. I hear HIM "Wings of a Butterfly" coming from under the pillow. I put my hand under and sure as hell, there's Alex's phone. I end the call and dial Noah Bennet's number.

***click***

Noah: "Hello?"

Nathan: "Noah its Nathan, Alex stayed here last night and...and she's not here now"

Noah: "You don't think..."

Nathan: "Yeah I think Sylar might have got her" At this point I'm holding back tears. "How could this happen? I thought she'd be safe here. I thought..."

Noah: "You thought right Nathan. You did the right thing. I will be over in 20 minutes."

Nathan: "Ok, see you soon."

Noah: "Bye"

***click***

I sit on the edge of the bed whilst Peter runs around like an idiot. I take out my phone once again and dial Mohinder's apartment.

***click***

Molly: "Hello?"

Nathan: "Hello Molly, It's Nathan. Is Mohinder there?

Molly: "Yeah I'll get him"

_(pause)_

Mohinder: "Nathan?"

Nathan: "Mohinder, Alex is gone!"

Mohinder: "What?!"

Nathan: "I came to bring her breakfast and she isn't here. All her stuff an her mobile phone are still here but she isn't."

Mohinder: "Sylar..."

Nathan: "That was my first thought but..."

Mohinder: "No. Sylar attacked me last night. He threatened Molly. I... I told him Alex was with you..."

Nathan: "You did what?!"

Mohinder: " I had to protect Molly, she can't defend herself. I though you and Peter could handle him if he chose to pay you a visit.

Nathan: "That...that make sense."

Mohinder: "I'm so sorry"

Nathan : "Its fine. Noah is on his way to help us find her..."

Mohinder: "I will send Matt to help."

Nathan: "Ok, bye Mohinder."

Mohinder: "Bye"

***click***

After Noah arrives I fill him in on my conversation with Mohinder. 45 minutes later Matt arrives and we set off to try and find Alex. The logical place to start is at Sylar's apartment, so we set off for Gray and Son's watch shop.

**Sylar's P.O.V**

How did this happen? She's gone. And I have no idea where. Looking around my apartment I wonder how it came to this. Everything I own is either smashed or scattered across the floor. Not long ago Alex and I shared some amazing...no, magical times here. I was just content being in her arms. "Just tell me I mean something. Anything. Tell me I'm special to someone!" I scream until my lungs won't take it anymore. I need advice. As much as I hate her sometimes, I need to see my mum. I want her reassurance...acceptance. Now more than ever. I grab my coat and head off.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter Fifteen_

**Alex's P.O.V**

My head is swimming. My vision is fuzzy. But I can tell I'm not in the nice comfy bed at Nathan's anymore. I try to speak but my dry throat just gags. "Now we both know you can do better than that" an unfamiliar voice says. I dumpy, balding man and a short blonde girl eventually come into focus in the dark room. "W..who...are...you?" I manage to say. "My name is Bob Bishop, and this is my daughter Elle" he says gesturing to the blonde who smiles like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. "You are at out...company" He smirks. "Wha..." I begin before a surge of blue light hits me and it feels like I've stuck my finger in a mains electricity socket. "That's enough Elle." The man.. Bob says. "But dad, its fun" Elle pouts. "Its not your fun to be had now is it?" He says sternly. Her face looks crestfallen but she obeys. The both exit the room, but suddenly I'm hit by a blinding white light. I hear the door open again, and hear a soft chuckle.

"Help" I shout, my voice and courage returning now. "Alexis love, now we both know that isn't happening" a voice says and once again I am face to face with those cold blue eyes I once adored. "Adam?" I gasp "Yes darling, tis I" he says over dramatically as he walks over to me. I try to move away but fail. Adam "tuts" at me. "Now you don't think you can get away from me like that do you? I'm shocked at your low opinion of me...like a dagger to the heart" he says, his voice dancing with mock hurt. "Why are you doing this to me?" I ask. In response I get a sharp slap across the face. "You know damn well why I'm doing this Alex, so don't play dumb because its not cute" he snaps.

Adam walks to the end of the room, facing away from me. " I thought better of you Alex. But you're a common slut like the rest." He spins around to engulf me with those piercing eyes again. "What do you mea..." I'm greeted with another slap for my question. "Slut, slag, whore...didn't you hear me? Let me see...me, Sylar and now the Petrelli boy? And I saw you kiss so don't even dare deny it." He says putting all his venom and hate into the word "dare."

"It seems that we have a problem Alexia." He says, pacing around the chair where I'm sat. "You see, I love you...but you can't be trusted." He chuckled "So we will have to fix that won't we? If I can't have you then no one can."

There is a sudden tight feeling around my throat. The last thing I see is Adam's eyes, glowing with something I've seen may time before. The ecstacy pf power. Like an old friend, unconsciousness grasps me tightly, and I give in to its warm embrace.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter Sixteen_

**Nathan's P.O.V**

How could I let this happen? In my own house. It makes me feel sick to think about that monster Sylar being in my home, touching Alex...hurting her all over again. My guilt is swept aside by anger. Anger at how much he hurt Alex, how many times he betrayed her. I grab the closest thing to me and throw it as hard as I can against the wall. Unfortunately the photo frame containing a picture of me and my kids doesn't survive the impact. I sigh and go to pick the shards up, and try and piece together everything I've let fall apart.

Peter, Matt and Noah left about twenty minutes ago to try and save Alex. While I was left here, to smash my sorrows away and drink all my possessions...or is that the other way round? The alcohol has numbed my brain and I stare at the shards of glass in my hand, uncertainly closing it into a fist.

**Matt's P.O.V**

I shiver outside in the cold outside Gray and Son's waiting for Sylar. I see movement and a few seconds later Sylar leaves his apartment. Next to me I feel Noah twitch "Not now." I project into his mind. "We need to find a better place, so we can catch him and make him tell us where he put her" I try and say calmly. I know that Alex is like a daughter to Noah, as Molly is to me. We quietly follow him to a cosy looking house. He knocks on the door and is greeted by a homely looking woman- in her mid-fifties, who touches his face and welcomes him in. We move close to the window and I hear Peter think "That must be his mom. How can he do this to her?" I wonder the same thing myself, but listen at the window to try and catch a glimpse of what this monster is thinking.

To my great surprise all I get is sorrow and inadequacy rather than the anger and power I thought I would feel. I hear the woman think "Why couldn't you be more Gabriel? No wonder that girl left you." For the first time in my life I feel a pang of pity for him- something I never thought I would do. His thoughts cut across my pity "Why did this happen to me? I only wanted to be special and to mean something. I thought my abilities would impress Alex. But now...now she thinks I'm a monster. Will I ever see her again? She's not with the Petrelli's and Mohinder doesn't have her. Where could she be?" I break away from his thoughts looking confused. "What is it Matt?" Noah asks. "He...he doesn't have her." I stutter. "What do you mean he doesn't have her?" Peter asks. I recount what I heard and watch their mouths drop open. Noah has a "flash" of realization. "Do you think the company have her?" He asks slowly "As bait for Sylar?" Peter looks gob-smacked but eventually replies. "I guess that would make sense." I chip in "they have the one thing that he wants, its logical he will go there to find her." They look at me like I'm a Martian. In my defence I reply "Well I haven't said anything for a while...I wanted to join in" I fake pout at the last sentence.

We leave Sylar and head off to Primatech Paper Ltd to try and help Alex. Peter immediately calls Nathan, so I feel obliged to let Mohinder know too.

**Sylar P.O.V**

I knew those do-gooders would follow me, but at least they made my job easier. The ability I took from Dale Smither's really came in handy. I could hear their not-so-inconspicious conversation. I say goodbye to my mother and head out after them. If anyone is going to save Alex, it'll be me.

**Adam P.O.V**

Like pawns on a chess board, my little minions move exactly where I want them. The "heroes" are off to save the damsel in distress and the evil Sylar is going to get his girl back. Now I have them all in one place. Primatech Paper. It really is true, fools go where angels fear to tread. And trust me, once I'm through they will regret the day they ever crossed me...


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter Seventeen_

**Krissy's P.O.V**

I flick my phone open and nervously glance at the display. No calls, no messages. I open the door to Alex's room, but I'm not greeted by the smell of her perfume or the sound of her singing to her mp3 player. Its been a while since I heard from my best friend and I'm worried about her. After contemplating for several minutes I dial a number and hold the phone to my ear.

*click*

???: Hello?

Krissy: Hi Gabriel, its Krissy.

Gabriel: Krissy? Oh...uh...hi...

Krissy: Have you seen Alex? She hasn't called me or Sean for a while

Gabriel: Seriously? No I haven't seen her. Im....I miss her.

Krissy: Oh OK. I will...umm...let you know of I hear from her

Gabriel: OK, bye.

*click, the line goes dead*

Gabriel sounds really worried and, in spite of whatever he's done to her, he really does care for Alex. He sounded almost shocked that I didn't know where she was.

I dial Ry's number to see if he's free- he has a car so we can drive around and look for Alex. His phone is off so I assume that he's still asleep. Grabbing my keys off the side I head out for the bus. On the way I stop at a boutique and get Ry the shirt that he's had his eye on for ages. After his long night shift last night I'm going to surprise him now. I get back on the number 37 bus, thinking about everything in my life. Ry and I being declared prom King and Queen. Him telling me he loved me- my most treasured memories. Getting off the bus I take the keys to Ry's apartment out of my pocket and enter the building. As I turn the key in the lock I smile at the look of shock Ry is likely to have on his face. I creep quietly into the apartment and open the bedroom door, waiting to leap into the arms of the love of my life.

But the sight that greets me is far from idyllic. Ry is still in bed, but not asleep. No, the blonde with him is making sure of that.

Sylar's P.O.V

Alex wouldn't leave without letting her brother and her friends know first. Where could she be? All of this emotion is making the hunger build up inside me again. I promised myself that I wouldn't do this. But I need a release. I grab my coat and leave. At least one of my obsessions will be satisfied.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter Eighteen_

**Sylar's P.O.V**

Wiping the blood off my hands, I think back over the last couple of weeks. Thinking about her again. Following her for the first time, smelling her perfume in the cold air. That thought stirs something in my memory. That night Alex had a fight with a blonde guy. Noah broke it up, which worked in my favour because I couldn't just stand there and see her get hurt. That and I would have had to explain what I was doing lurking in the bushes. Awkward. That nights I listened at the window, that mechanic's ability really comes in handy! From what I heard, Noah Bennett mentioned the Company. The Primatech Paper Company. The cogs in my head start turning. Maybe that's where she is.

**Noah's P.O.V**

Peter paces around the room, talking to Nathan on the phone. He's trying to reassure him- but I don't think its working. At that moment my phone rings. I check the display which reads "MOHINDER" in neon lettering and take the call.

***click***

Noah: Hello

Mohinder: Hi Noah, Molly's located Alex.

Noah: Great. Where is she?

Mohinder: She's in a basement room in Primatech Paper. You were right, the Company do have her.

Noah: Thanks for all your help. We'll go get her as soon as PETER GETS OFF THE PHONE

*I shout the last bit so Peter could hear me*

Mohinder: Please call me when you get her to let me know she's safe.

Noah: OK Mohinder. Bye

Mohinder: Goodbye

***click***

I turn around to see Peter looking at me like I'm mad. "What was all the yelling for?" He asks quizzically. "Molly located Alex," I reply and a silence falls over the room "She's in a basement room in Primatech." A sudden crash signals Matt's arrival- I think he went out for donuts or something. "What I miss?" he mumbles through a mouthful of food. "Molly located Alex in a basement room in Primatech." I say as he swallows hard. "What confuses me is what the Company would want with her. I mean she doesn't even have an ability. And if she's bait for Sylar....I doubt he'd fall for that." I grimly say "Adam Monroe is Alex's ex-boyfriend and he was being held by the Company. When Alex came to babysit he attacked her, so I'm guessing he struck some kind of bargain with Bishop. If that's the case then Alex is in more danger than we first thought." "We musht goo sabe er!" Matt shouts, spraying food everywhere. "I think Matt's right." Peter says calmly, although he looks like a bag of nerves "We need to get her before Adam or Sylar can do anything to her. Who knows what will happen if either of them get their way." And with that we set off into the cold night air. Hoping that we can get to her before anyone else does.

**Neutural P.O.V**

Three figures head off into the misty London air, unaware that they are being stalked by a shadow. A shadow that lives and breaths like you or I, but has a cold dark heart. He sets off after the trio in the hope of recovering something. A chink of light to perforate the darkness of his heart. To make him whole by tearing him apart. He slinks away, knowing that the reunion he longs for lies in wait.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter Nineteen_

**Alex's P.O.V**

I awake to a sharp pain in my arm, like a needle piercing my skin. My vision is blurry and my head spinning, but I can just make out a tube coming from my hand and up beyond my peripheral vision. "A drip" I think to myself, although I'm sure I'm not in a hospital. No, certainly not a hospital. A broad man with thinning hair steps out and into my line of sight. "Hello Alexia" he chuckles. My mouth is so dry I can barely speak, but I manage to whisper "Who are you? What do you want with me?" I practically spit at him, both my voice and courage returning. "Now, now Ms Evans, that not very nice is it?" An amused look briefly passes over his lips. "Neither is bringing me here. Where ever here is..." I trail off. He finally answers "My name is Bob Bishop and this is my...facility. However, I did not bring you here. He did." Whilst saying the last sentence he points to my left, I crane my neck but my restraints don't allow me to see who "he" is. I have a good guess though. "Why am I here? God-damn-it Adam what do you want?" I shout. Another wave of unconsciousness hits me and I lapse into darkness hearing a cacking voice and warmth on my lips.

**Noah's P.O.V**

Standing huddled outside Primatech we try and devise a plan of action- but no ideas are forthcoming. We have no idea what we are going to do, never mind how to do it. All we know is that we need to get Alex out, before Adam ir Sylar can harm her. We slip into the "warehouse" full of paper through a fire door and make our way down into the real facility. Luckily my key card still works and we can get through the security doors. Booming laughter can be heard echoing down the corridor, leaving us nowhere to hide. Peter grabs Matt and I and in an instant we become invisible to the world. The footsteps grow closer, but get no closer than a few yards before the echoing starts in a different direction. THAT was close! Too close. I guess you could call it strike one.

Once we are sure that the owner of the footsteps has gone we head towards the stairwell. We need to get to the basement and its too risky to use the lifts. We try and tread softly, but every step sounds like a clap of thunder in the deserted stairwell. "If only Nathan were here" Matt projects into my mind "He could fly us down the stairs- we'd be there by now. Plus I wouldn't have to exercise!" I almost chuckle at the last thought but contain myself, mentally scolding Matt for almost giving us away. Little do I know that strike two is imminent.

We reach the bottom of the stairs and we head for the holding cells. The first is empty, whilst the following six hold dangerous, mad and just plain bad people. People who's abilities are a cures....to other. In the final cell I see the motionless form of a woman in a chair, attached to an IV. I'm in the process of opening the locked door when I'm hit by a shooting pain. I cry out loud as the pain intensifies and feels like several hundred red- hot pokers are being driven into every inch of my flesh. Matt and Peter are crying out too. None of us able to do anything. All of us unable to stop the sensation. Suddenly the veil of pain is lifted and I collapse panting on the floor. I look up to see the frozen form of Elle Bishop and, standing behind her, the face of evil. He steps over me, grabbing my key card and heading towards Alex's door. "No need to thank me" he smirks.

**Alex's P.O.V**

I hear a commotion and open my eyes. I see Matt, Peter and Noah fall to the ground. Elle's face contorted with pleasure as they writhe on the floor in agony. Then I see him. And to my surprise...he helps. He stops Elle and spares Matt, Peter and Noah. His face is etched with concern, he looks ten years older standing at the door, trying to figure out how the lock works. Once he enters and sees my eyes open the extra years are gone again. He's back. My Gabriel is back. "Alex. Did...did they hurt you?" He asks in a broken voice. "Only a little" I reply. He looks relieved yet angry. Pleased I'm OK, livid that they touched me in such a way. He undoes my restraints and helps me to my feet. For the first time in what appears to be ages, Gabriel smiles. Ear-to-ear. The grin of a cheeky school boy, butter wouldn't melt as they say. Noah, Matt and Peter notice this and seem to ease a little. Like they initially didn't know who was most likely to hurt me. Gabriel would never hurt me. I should have always known this.

I slip into semi-unconsciousness and I feel a slight pressure on my arm. "Babe stay awake. We need you too, just for now." Its Gabriel again, trying to put me at ease, protect me. My knight in shining armour. I must have been in that state for some time, as the next thing I know, cold air slaps me in the face and I find it easier to stay awake now. "Gabriel I...Lo...." I begin before someone clears their throat just behind us. "Now isn't that touching. But I'm afraid this is as far as it goes. Release my woman, or suffer the consequences" Adam says, stepping into the floodlit area. Something sliver at his side glints and I feel panic rise in me. "No? Well too bad Gabriel, looks like you loose either way" Adam chuckles as the silver flash focuses. Adam lines up his shot and, with a steady hand, squeezes the trigger...


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter Twenty_

**Neutral P.O.V**

The object in Adams' hand glints under the floodlights outside Primatech. It only takes a split second for realisation to hit. A gun. A loaded gun, pointed at a pair of people. The pair are shrouded in darkness, standing just beyond where the beam of light falls. In the gloom of the night the only illuminated figure is that of Adam Monroe. And what a fearsome figure that is.

A loud bang echos through the cold air accompanied by a small cloud of smoke. One of the pair clutches their stomach and stumbles to the ground. People emerge from the gloom to the aid of the fallen figure, trying to stem the flow of crimson that is so unceremoniously flowing from the wound. The unscathed figure drops to their knees, holding onto the wounded- trying and failing to change the inevitable. Through the commotion Adam slips away into the shadows, leaving nature to finish what he started.

The scene is chaos, blood erupting from the wound and seeping to the ground, leaving a red trail across the concrete. The once still night air is now alive with fear and concern. There is no time for anger, not just yet. The most important thing is to help the bleeding figure, who's presence grows fainter with every heartbeat. Gentle sobs can be heard, lingering on the breeze that has seemingly arrived to aid the dying pulse. This was never how it should have ended, but it seems that fate has a different idea.

The kneeling figure is still holding onto the wounded, praying that their companion will be alright- although knowing deep down that things will never be alright again. The villain isn't supposed to win, but it seems Adam is having the last laugh. In the distance an ambulance can he heard, one of the party must have called, although amongst the commotion no on can be quite sure who. Everyone waits with baited breath, hoping that the slumped figure will continue to push, fight, until help can arrive. Who knows if that help will come in time.

After what seems like a lifetime a paramedic arrives to administer much needed aid. From what can be seen of his expression, he looks at a loss as to how he can resurrect the bleeding figure. As the breeze blows again a weak voice can be heard whispering "Please don't leave me. Please don't. I just wanted to be your special someone. I just...." The voice fades out and then there is silence. Frantic movements on the ground begin, like ants swarming when their nest is in danger. But it seems that nature has taken its course. The motionless figure is loaded into the back of the ambulance. A tag is attached to its finger, reading "Dead on arrival."


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter Twenty One- The Final Chapter_

**Neutral P.O.V**

The room is dark and cold, with the stench of death hanging wistfully in the air. Rows and rows of what seems to be cabinets stretch around the perimeter of the room. A small table is situated in the middle of the room, below several florescent lights, all of which are off. Upon the table there is a figure. A body, lying completely still on the cold slab. Everything clicks now... a morgue. Assorted instruments are lay on the sides, set out ready to perform an autopsy on the lifeless body before them. A small tag is attached to one of the body's toes. In small, cramped handwriting a name can be seen: "Gabriel Gray."

The figure's once pristine shirt is torn. A small wound can be seen in his abdomen, one wound...one bullet. All it took to end this life was a single shot. The shining star now extinguished.

No one has come for him. Only the driver's licence taken from his wallet identified who he once was. He could easily have become one of the nameless, faceless bodies that turn up in a place like this. Unloved, with no special place in anyone's heart or dreams. Many just have no one in their lives. That seems hard to believe looking at the once handsome figure- now cold and greying in this harsh room. Stark reality. Everyone has a time and a place- this soul has come to the end of their run. Like an actor on a TV show, your final curtain call always comes.

Through the gloom a hasty set of footsteps can be heard echoing through the corridor. There is a sense of purpose to them, but also with urgency. Every so often they stop, for just a fleeting moment and then continue. Finally they reach this room, and there is a slow rattle as the doorknob is turned and harsh, florescent light fills the once shadowed room.

The door is closed as quickly as it was opened, but now the dead man is not alone. There is a small figure, huddled in the darkness, feeling its way around the room. Looking for the unseen. Eventually they make their way to the cold slab upon which the man is lay. A small yelp escapes the lips of the petite figure, an almost inaudible cry for help. But this is no visitor...and they do not want anyone to come to their aid. On the contrary, they are here to aid someone else...

The figure pulls something out of their jacket pocket. A passing car's headlights flash, glinting off the object that the still shadowed figure is holding... a syringe. Inside the syringe is a deep red liquid, moving slightly, like the sea would- restless yet hypnotic. For a moment the figure looks at the needle, as if they are unsure of its purpose. But then they plunge the tip into the arm of the dead man, releasing the liquid into his body. The figure steps back tentatively, as if moving away from a snake, coiled and ready to attack at any moment.

At first the figure's efforts seem to have been in vain. The dead man lies motionless, as a dead man should. Yet after a few seconds a sickening noise can be heard. The man's wound is oozing blood onto the polished white tiling below. Then a harsh tinkling noise fills the room, if only for a matter of seconds. Upon the floor, surrounded by blood, lies a single bullet. Suddenly the man on the slab sits upright, and a rasping sound can be heard. As the man fights for his breath the figure with the needle speaks in a soft, feminine voice, "Now its your turn Gabriel. Baby, tell me I'm special".


End file.
